User talk:Ferrai Dude
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama Undead Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I Know :( I know What you have feeling now. You're Angry at me These days that Why I Change From a Lovable Funny Guy to a Disgusting Guy. :( I Know And I Understand How you Feel. I Accept My Fault For SockPuppeting in Wikia. I'm a Bad, Disgusting, Aggresive User. Please,Listen! I Don't Know If You''re going to Forgive me this or not. But,I Hope One Day And One Day.You Accept my appology,Finally. You Can Massage on TDI Fanfiction On My Talkpage or This Wiki or Whatever. I Don't Know. I Hope You and The Others Have good Times at there (TDIWikia). I'll miss all of you and i love you all!'' Johnny. ChrisMCLEAN007 13:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Jamie, I Want You To Talk For Another Time on This Chat Below,Also I Can Join your Camp If You Want! :) ChrisMCLEAN007 20:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) http://survivordrama.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Oh fine ill talk and this camp isnt really going anymore cuz we cancelled it. Im Epic And I Know It! 20:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) http://totaldramaawesomeness.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hey Jamie! Guess What!? Go to TDawesomeness for news ;) ChrisMCLEAN007 19:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I Saw you now left. so not now. but when you saw me there on chat. you can go there. I've good news from mine :D ChrisMCLEAN007 19:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Meeting for Total Drama Awesomeness Chat Development! :) ChrisMCLEAN007 10:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I slept. Go To Sha-Bam Awesomeness. ChrisMCLEAN007 15:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Back to Where it all Began, Total Drama Awesomeness Pootis! :D ChrisMCLEAN007 21:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Total Drama POOOTIS! :D or Awesomeness Chat! ChrisMCLEAN007 09:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesomeness!? :D ChrisMCLEAN007 08:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Jamie. To The Awesomeness Pootis ChrisMCLEAN007 22:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :D